


Coffee Cup

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Starbucks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred makes his boyfriend a cup of coffee. Well, he gets it. From Starbucks. Close enough.Oneshot/drabble





	Coffee Cup

"Here you go!" Alfred said excitedly as he walked over to his boyfriend, holding a starbucks mug. Arthur barely glanced up. I mean, that was until he smelled something unusual. "Here's a nice hot cup of coffee, Artie!"

Arthur took it. He rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, it's cold."

Alfred wasn't bothered. "It's a nice cup of coffee," he corrected then.

Arthur took a sip and gagged. "...not nice."

"It's a cup of coffee then." Alfred said.

"I don't even think it's coffee." Arthur said in return.

"Fine. It's a cup."


End file.
